masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Bugs in 1.40n
I once tried to create an account at realmsbeyond (INT-986), but I never received an activation mail. So I will post a list of bugs here instead. It would be nice if somebody could refer kyrub to this topic. I probably forgot a dozen of bugs. Bugs in 1.40n 1.40n related/exclusive bugs * City Walls: Units in the inner 2x2 city area get +3 defense. It's +1 defense in 1.31 (tiles not adjacent to wall segments). * Duplicate Items: This happens to me from time to time when I create and destroy artifacts for mana (artificier + runemaster combo), and the enemy is also crafting artifacts. In this case an item will have the properties of another item, e.g. a Plate Mail having the properties of a Sword. Destroying an item may also destroy the other item. * Warlocks: No animation is shown when a Warlock casts Doom Bolt. (animation will show if auto-combat but not at correct position) * When choosing small Landmass, the game will often fail to find suitable hometown spots - and freeze in this case. Game Crashes/Freezes * Confusion: The game often freezes, when I have nothing left but a confused Phantom Warrior in battle (Phantom Warrior cast by me, confused by enemy). * Teleporting: The game often freezes in the following scenerio: Enemy has nothing left but a Djinn. Djinn kills a Phantom Warrior with its first move and is simultaneously killed by it. Nonetheless, the Djinn still exists as a Phantom unit (0 figures). The invisible Djinn teleports to another tile and the game freezes. * Outpost: If the last settlement of a wizard is an Outpost and you conquer this outpost, then the game will freeze. * Warp Creature: If you cast Warp Creature on a unit that already suffers from the 3 negative Warp Creature effects (0 resistance, halved melee, halved defense), then the game will freeze. * Animate Dead: Casting Animate Dead after 7 or more of your units died in battle will freeze the game (after you chose which unit to reanimate). Severe Bugs * Invisible City Walls: This bug will affect every second combat you fight, namely every non-town combat (including nodes and lairs). The 4x4 defender area is surrounded by an invisible city wall whereas every wall segment is destroyed. As a result units staying in the defender area will get a +1 defense bonus against attacks from the outside. Units inside the inner 2x2 area will even get a +3 defense bonus against ranged attacks (see 1.40n exclusive bugs). * Unintended Bonus Health: A multi-figure unit may receive bonus health represented by golden heart icons, if one of its figures revives. This only happens, if the number of heart icons surpasses the maximum number of figures. Examples: Healing Minotaurs or Griffins, regenerating Hydra or Shadow Demons, life-stealing Wraiths or Death Knights. * Predefined Items: Predefined Mails haven't got the internal defense bonus in comparison to crafted mails (+1 defense for Chain Mails, +2 defense for Plate Mails). Predefined Jewelry is too cheap in comparison to crafted Jewelry. Crafted Jewelry has double costs for attack, defense, to hit, movement and -spell save bonuses. * Heroism: In certain situations, casting Heroism in battle is worse than overland. If you possess Warlord, the unit is still only Elite. Heroes don't receive any bonus from their hero abilities (Constitution, Agility, Might, Arcane Power, Blade Master). * Holy Weapon: Holy Weapon has no effect, if cast in battle. It works overland though. * Phantom Units: Certain spells like Charm of Life or Black Channels may create Phantom units. Dispelling or removing these spells will create units with a non-positive amount of figures. They are invisible in battle and can't do any damage. They don't heal overland except if paired with a Healer. Phantom units may cause save game corruptions. * Evil Presence: Evil Presence doesn't stop religious buildings from generating mana/power. It cancels the pacifying effect of religious buildings though. * Surveyor: The Surveyor doesn't include Wild Game in calculating the size of not-yet-built towns. It also shows wrong information about certain terrain's Farming Effeciency. Swamps produce 0 food, River Mouth 2 food, Sorcery Node 2 food, Nature Node 2.5 food. Some Shore tiles adjacent to rivers produce 2 food. * Dispel Magic et al: Certain unit spells can be dispelled in battle, but the effects will stay until the end of the battle. The list is pretty long: Guardian Wind, Magic Immunity, Wraithform, Immolation, Eldritch Weapon, True Sight. * Dispelling alignment changes: You cannot dispel an enemy's Possession or Creature Binding spell - only the enemy can. The enemy AI can dispel its own Confusion spell to gain permanent control over a unit. * Dispelling Invulnerability: Invulnerability can't be dispelled. Neither in battle nor overland. There's no way a wizard can lift this spell from an enemy. Mid-sized Bugs * Entangle: Entangle affects units with Flying and/or Wraith Form (e.g. Shadow Demons). * Battle Movement: In battle, there's an additional +0.5 movement points penalty for moving horizontically and vertically. For example, a Flyer with 3 movement points should only be able to move 2 tiles horizontically. This is true for the AI or if the player moves it tile by tile. But moving the path all at one go disregards the penalty. In this case, the said Flyer is able to move 3 tiles horizontically. * Wind Walking: Wind Walking can give +0.5 movement points to other units and can even reactivate units with 0 movement points left. This happens if a unit is moved away from a Wind Walker, or if a Wind Walker is moved towards a stack of finished units. * Transport: The transport capacity of ships is calculated falsely, if multiple ships are located on the same tile. For example one War Ship can carry 3 units, but two War Ships can carry only 5 units. * Healer ability: Healer ability works differently than natural healing. The number of healed hit points is always rounded down, so Healer will have no effect for units with 4 hit points in total (all figures summed up). As a result, most unexperienced Priests and Shamans units will not "heal" themselves. * No Damage: Ranged units will sometimes use their melee attack to attack adjacent units. This is problematic, if the ranged unit is a ground unit and the adjacent unit is a flyer. In this case, only the flying unit can inflict damage. Examples: Webbed Demon Lord against any flyer (because Lord's Melee is double as strong as its Ranged), Colossus against Air Elemental (because Invisibility), Storm Giants against Sky Drakes (because Magic Immunity), Longbowmen against Demon (because Missile Immunity). * No Gaze Attack: Units may lose their ability to use Gaze Attacks. Examples: Gorgons affected by Black Prayer, Night Stalker affected by True Light, Chaos Spawn affected by Mind Storm. Gaze Attacks use a hidden variable, which is also used as attack strength in Ranged, Thrown and Breath attacks. It's usually set to 1 (except for Chaos Spawn where it is set to 4 because of Doom Gaze). If this variable is reduced to 0, then the Death or Stoning effect will not be executed. Note that the hidden variable may cause a little damage as well, but this is usually nothing compared to the Death and Stoning effect (well, except for Gorgons against Phantom Warriors in Nature Nodes). * Dispelling Enchanted Weapons: There are certain spells that cancel the effect of Weapon Immunity, namely Holy Weapon (overland), Eldritch Weapon, Flame Blade and Metal Fires. If these spells are dispelled, then normal units are still able to pierce through Weapon Immunity. * Dispelling movement enhancers: There are several Unit Enchantments that can't be cast in combat, namely Water Walking, Path Finding, Wind Walking, Endurance, Planar Travel and Black Channels. These spells are harder to dispel than they should be. They bahave as if they would be 4 times as costly in the calculation of dispel chances. * Dispelling Spell Lock: Spell Lock cast in battle doesn't prevent other spells from being dispelled. Also, there's no warning/message, if overland-cast Spell Lock is dispelled in battle. * Dispelling Web: Dispelling Web from a natural Flyer doesn't return its Flying ability. Unnatural Flyers (Flying spell) gain back the Flying ability though. * Blur: Blur handles Illusions Immunity wrong. If you are fighting against units with Illusions Immunity, then you can use Blur to reduce damage. However, Blur is useless, if your stack consists entirely of units with Illusions Immunity. * Spell Ward: Spell Ward claims to provide total immunity from one specific realm of spells including combat spells, but it doesn't do so. * Flying Fortress: Among others ground units cannot leave the city to melee attack hostile ranged units. * Black Sleep: Units under Black Sleep always suffer maximum physical damage. Bow attacks ignore ranged penalties and ignore Missile Immunity. Direct Damage spells, Ranged Magic and Breath ignore Magic Immunity. * Wrack: Wrack does more damage than it should. If n figures in a unit fail the roll, then n² damage is done - and not n damage. * Word of Death: Word of Death works against Undeads and units with Death Immunity. It's the only Death spell that works against Dead Units. * Call Chaos: Call Chaos' graphics are messed up, e.g. Doom Bolt uses the Warp Creature animation and Fire Bolt uses the Flame Strike animation. Disintegrate also works against units with 10+ resistance, and it may also mimic the effects of the other Call Chaos damage types. * Chaos Surge: Chaos Surge has no effect, if the AI casts it. It works for human players (casting it) though. * Keeping enchantments: Chaos Channeled and Black Channeled units cannot be enchanted by normal-unit spells (e.g. Eldritch Weapon and Flame Blade). Nonetheless, they keep all the current enchantments. This is also true for Werewolves and Zombies - even for enemy units that become your Zombies. * Armsmaster: Undead Normal Units can gain experience and levels via a hero's Armsmaster ability. * Warrax: Warrax can't get Super Arcane Power. He has 3 random picks, but sometimes shows up with only 1 or 2 random abilities. * Mystic X: Mystic X may be hired as soon as you reach 20 fame. All other Champions require 40 fame. * Incarnation: Torin is treated as a fantastic unit in battle. Overland, he can be enchanted by beneficial normal unit spells (e.g. Heroism or Holy Armor), but this doesn't work in battle. Additionally, he doesn't profit from his own Leadership ability. * Spellcharges: Pumping extra mana into an artifact's Spell Charge won't draw any mana from the heroes reserve. For example, you can create an artifact with a Life Drain Spell Charge and some -Spell Save. Pulling the extra mana slider all the way to the right will increase the effectiveness of Life Drain, but doesn't cost any extra mana. * Drowning: There's only a few occasions where units can drown: a) intenionally removing Water Walking or Flight spell from your own unit, b) unequipping a Flight item, c) fleeing from battle and losing a ship. In the following situations, units will not drown: d) intentionally removing Wraithform spell from your own unit, e) disbanding a ship, f) losing a ship but winning the battle, g) enemy dispelling Water Walking, Flight or Wraithform. Minor Bugs * Removing Flight over water: Removing/Dissolving your own Flight spell over water (overland map) drowns units with Wraithform and/or natural Flying (e.g. Shadow Demons). Removing Waterwalking spell over water drowns units with Wraithform and/or natural Swimming. * Magic Roads: A stack will disregard Myrran/Enchanted roads, if it has pathfinding and every ground unit has watermovement. For example if you stack Waterwalking Dwarven Engineers together with Sprites, then they'll need 0.5 movement points for each magic road square. * Holy Bonus: The neutral faction (e.g. lairs) won't receive any resistance bonus from Holy Bonus. * Weakness: Weakness doesn't reduce the strength of Thrown attacks. * Wall of Darkness: The context help claims that units with Illusions Immunity can shoot through it, although they can't. Units with True Sight can do it though. * Confusion: If you cast Confusion on an enemy unit, then it will not roam around randomly - it will only change sides from time to time. The roaming will happen, only if the AI casts Confusion. * Wraithform: The Wraithform spell can't be used in water battle, although it allows a unit to cross water on overland map. * Zombie Mastery: If Zombie Mastery creates a Zombies unit, then the leading figure may be missing one or two hitpoints. This happens, if the original unit had two or less hit points per figure. * Righteousness Item: The Righteousness Itempower behaves a little differently than the corresponding enchantment. The Righteousness Enchantment will increase defense to 50 against Breath attacks and red-colored Ranged Magic attacks, whereas the Itempower doesn't. * Lionheart Item: The Lionheart Itempower will add to the hero's hit points only in battle. If a hero has 1 or 2 hit points left at the end of a battle, then he will leave the battle with 0 figures ("phantom heroes"). I doubt this causes save game corruptions (since the AI doesn't use this Itempower), thus a minor bug. * Powerdrain Item: The Powerdrain Itempower has absolutely no effect. * Flight Item: If a hero wears an artifact with a movement bonus, then the Flight Itempower won't increase a hero's movement points in battle. Imagine a hero with a Flight & +1 Move artifact. He will have 4 movement points overland and 3 in battle. * Missile & Mana: Allora and Marcus are archers and spellcasters at the same time. You can't see how many missile attacks they've left. * Display Bug: A town's right click popup menu often lists wrong information about the origin of food, hammers, gold and mana: e.g. see Gaias Blessing. Questionable behaviour * Counterattack penalty: Each 2 attacks against a unit will decrease its To Hit by 1 regarding all counterattacks (retaliations) it makes in the same turn. "Each 2 attacks" includes Ranged Attacks, although the unit doesn't make counterattacks in this case. This behaviour is easily exploitable by using weakly ranged units such as Bowmen. * Monster Budget Costs: Some Fantastic units have strange budget costs. The budget costs determine which unit type you encounter in Lairs and Nodes, and how big the reward is. In my opinion Zombies, Demons, Phantom Warriors and Air Elementals are too cheap. Werewolves have the same costs as Night Stalkers, which results in Werewolves only showing up in tandem with Nightstalkers. The same holds for Demons and Ghouls. * Meteor Storm: Meteor Storm destroys outposts (except your own). There's no warning when the outposts are destroyed - they just disappear. * Mountaineer: Mountaineers need 1 move for mountains, but 3 moves for grassland. This makes no sense at all. It should be 1 move for grassland. * Resist Magic: Resist Magic is worth 5 Resistance (except against Poison). It should be rather worth 3 Resistance. * Non-Corporeal: City Walls give a +3 defense bonus against attacks of non-corporeal units (e.g. Phantom Warriors or Magic Spirits), although these units could easily pass the walls. * Aerie: Aerie's illusionary ranged attack ignores Magic Immunity, unless the target has also Illusions Immunity. Aerie is a Paladin killer. * Doom Gaze: Doom Gaze will ignore any effects including Magic Immunity and Invulnerability. Staves with Chaos Itempower ignore Magic Immunity, too. * Weapon Immunity: Weapon Immunity doesn't protect against Thrown attacks. Neither does it protect against heroes (without items). * Eldritch Weapon vs Holy Weapon: Eldritch Weapon affects Thrown, but Holy Weapon doesn't. Holy Weapon affects Ranged Boulder attacks, but Eldritch Weapon doesn't. Note, that Holy Weapons work exactly the same way as Magical Weapons (Alchemy, Alchemist's Guild) and the two are cumulative. * Overland Resistance: Holy Bonus, Resistance to All and Prayermaster have no effect on overland map. They only improve stats in battle. Exploits * No Damage 2: The AI cannot differ between 2 units of the same unit type. As a result, the AI may attack a flying unit with a ground unit. In this case, the ground unit cannot damage the flying unit, but the ground unit may be damaged. Example 1: You have 2 Sprites units and the AI has 1 Giant Spiders unit. The Giant Spiders will web the first Sprites unit. If you advance with the second Sprites unit, then the Giant Spiders will attack the wrong Sprites unit. Example 2: You have 2 Gnoll Swordsmen units and know the Flight spell, and the AI has 1 Behemoth. Enchant the first Swordsmen unit with Flight and advance. The Behemoth will attack the flying Swordsmen. * Spell Charges 2: It's possible to enchant a Sword, Axe or Bow with Spell Charges. You have to select Staff, then add Spell Charges, remove Spell Charges (by a further left click), and eventually switch over to the prefered weapon type and design the weapon. These Spell Charges won't increase the costs of an item. Plus, it's the only way how an item can have 5 properties. However, heroes may temporarily lose their Fire Breath or Thrown attack. * Unreachable Spots: You can spawn Combat Summons on unreachable places, where they can only be attacked by ranged units and spells. For example, select the bottom-left or top-right corner on the combat map. This way you can stall the combat. You may want to cast Magic Vortex or Call Lightning and watch the enemies die. Or cast Confusion and wait until the unit switches sides. Or if you are attacked by some Trolls, then wait until turn 50 and the killed Trolls will stay dead after battle. Or if you are attacked by Raiders outside of a city, then wait some turns and the raiders will disappear. * Removing Heroism: If you remove Heroism before combat, then you still profit from it in the next battle. This has the advantage, that the AI cannot dispel it itself. * Plane Shift: Plane Shift doesn't check, if there's a Lair or a Node on the other side. This way you can meld with a Node without defeating its guardians. * Immolation: The Immolation spell affects every attack a unit makes. This includes Ranged attacks as well as Breath, Thrown and Gaze attacks. This is easily exploitable by enchanting Bowmen with Immolation. * Permanent Combant Summons: It's possible to possess Combat Summons such Air Elementals on the overland map. All you need is Word of Recall, the corresponding summoning spell and enough spell skill. You first cast the summoning spell, then use Word of Recall on the unit, and last but not least you must ensure to lose the battle (attacking a lair and stalling for 50 rounds counts as a loss). * Uber-Werewolves: Magical Weapons carry over from normal units to the transformed unit. So it is possible to have Werewolves with Adamantium Weapons. The same holds for Zombies. * Faster Shadow Demons: Shadow Demons have Non-Corporeal ability, which usually allows a unit to use 0.5 movement points per tile. They need 1 movement point though, because of flying. Pairing them with a Magic Spirit speeds them up. * Roads: There are several ways to build roads over water and some ways will also work in 1.40. With roads over water, your ground units can cross the ocean without the need of ships. And you can kill enemy ground units by luring them over water and initiating combat. Well, that's pretty much it. I remember encountering a further bug related to magic roads (Dwarfen Engineers stopping in towns), but I couldn't reproduce it. I would like to see the issues listed under Severe Bugs fixed. Maybe also one or the other questionable behaviour (ranged attacks reducing damage output of counterattacks). Also note that Dirk Pellett has reported a long list of bugs in the MoM FAQ (section 10.5). I put stronger focus on battle behaviour. -- 21:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Fixed Bugs Bugs in 1.31 These are bugs present in 1.31 which have been fixed in 1.40n: * The AI never uses certain summoning spells such as Nagas, Incarnation or Hydra. * The AI never creates or uses Artifacts for its heroes. * Item treasure: The value of artifacts has nothing to do with the strength of its guardians. You can find a 8000 mana artifact in an easy-to-conquer lair. Or nothing but one or two 100 to 500 mana artifacts in a well-guarded lair. * Fear Attacks (Cloak of Fear, Cause Fear) have no effect in counter-attacks. If initiating the attack, the Fear-unit may suffer from its own Fear attack. This has an extremely negative effect, if the Fear-unit is single-figure and the target is multi-figure. A Demon Lord will most likely lose to a regular Pikemen unit, if it uses its Melee Attack. * Morgana, Ravashack, Torin and Elana should know how to cast 4 Death resp. Life spells, but actually they don't. This concerns all Death spells and all but the earliest 7 Life spells (Healing and Holy Armor are excluded). * Priests units can't use their Healing spell. If they try, they will waste one turn by doing nothing. * Destroying AI outposts hasn't any diplomatic effects. * AI units will idle for one overland turn, if they are attacked. * AI casts Heroism on its Fantastic Units from time to time (Uber-Sprites). * Chaos Channel may override Thrown attack with a weak Fire Breath attack. * Chaos Channeled units can be enchanted with normal unit spells (e.g. Black-Chaos-channeled War Trolls). * Chaos Channeled units don't gain experience in battle. * Demon Skin gives +6 defense in battle. * When building a road on a Tower of Wizardy, the road may be constructed on the wrong side. * If a wizard has 16384 or more mana, then he can't cast spells in battles involving his hometown / fortress. * If a wizard is Charismatic, then he still needs a gold reserve of 100 gold to recruit a hero for 50 gold. * Great Wasting and Armageddon cancel the pacifying effects of religious buildings (like Evil Presence), additionally to causing 1 resp. 2 unrest. * Life Drain can be cast on units with Death Immunity. * Counter Magic: The description claims that every spell cast by the enemy would drain 5 mana points from the Counter Magic spell. Actually, these 5 points are only drained, if Counter Magic fails to dispel a spell. Additionally, Counter Magic seems to crash the game rarely. * Invisibility Items are bugged. The AI will still know where the invisible hero is. The AI may cast damage spells and send units towards the invisible hero. * Axe's and Jewelry's + To Hit doesn't affect Thrown attacks, although + Strength does. Jewelry's + To Hit doesn't affect Fire Breath attacks, although + Strength does. * Adamantium and Mithril Weapons don't give a To Hit bonus to Thrown attacks, although it improves its Strength value. Holy Weapon and Magical Weapon (Alchemy) don't improve Thrown Attacks at all. * Heroes will dispel beneficial spells instead of hostile spells, if using Dispel Magic, Dispel Magic True or Disenchant True. Disenchant Area works as intended though. * AI tries to dispel some Item effects, like Haste or Endurance (not sure if Endurance is fixed). * Myrror cities have only normal roads passing through them (at the start of the campaign). * On overland map, if you want to move to a tile 2 steps away from your current position, the calculated way may collide with a tile controlled by the enemy. The game doesn't try to bypass the enemy. In case of enchanted roads, if you want to move only 1 step, the calculated way may make a detour leading to another tile controlled by the enemy. * Sometimes units can't attack twice in battle (e.g. Phantom Warriors against Nagas or Hell Hounds). The AI often passes on its second attack (makes 1 attack when it could do 2). * The AI won't range-attack invisible units with Shadow Demons and Demon Lords. * The AI may flee during the player's turn when a hero is threatened. * A Demon attacked by a Missile attack (no magical weapons) will only have 10 defense against it, since Weapon Immunity overwrites Missile Immunity. * Casting Raise Dead in battle messes up graphics. You may see units on the screen that are already dead, and other things. * Great Wyrms can be killed by Crack's Call. The AI doesn't cast Crack's Call on Great Wyrms though. * Torin and Allora may get arcane power as random ability, although it's useless for them. * Default Lo Pan has 12 picks, if you count Channeler as 2 picks. * If you use Word of Recall on a unit with Regeneration and you win the battle, then the recalled unit stays on the tile (and is not transported to the summoning circle). * Summoning a fourth Magic Vortex may cause save game corruption. * Call Lightning may cause save game corruption. * Suppress Magic may dispel the Spell of Return. In this case, an enemy wizard ends up in a semi-banished state: He is still able to cast spells in combat, but that's pretty much it. He has no capital and he doesn't try to cast the Spell of Return again. His units are inactive overland. Even cities stop the production. Note, that this bug is only semi-fixed in 1.40n - I've seen the semi-banishment bug there. In 1.40n the human player can't suppress the AI's Spell of Return, but perhaps AI #1 can suppress AI #2 or something like that. The one or other fixed bug may be missing in that list. Dunno fixed bugs in 1.40n I majorly read though a Readme file to create the list above. Not everything the readme file claims is correct. For example, kyrub mentions to have fixed many bugs regarding Dispel Magic which is actually not true. So here are some points of the Readme file that I didn't either understand, verify or experience: * In strategic combat, neutral cities get a Fire Wall and City Wall bonus, also if these walls aren't present. * Spell of Mastery: The research costs are reduced to 5% of its value for wizards with 11 books. It should be 60% instead. * AI isn't able to gain Fame in strategic combat. * AI declares war on demand without any regards to its treaties. * Diplomacy effects: Not sure what the problem is. * Famine: Not sure what the problem is. * Runemaster: Not sure what the problem is. * Wraithform: correct MPs over water - It's also correct in 1.31 as far as I know. Gameplay changes These are 1.40n gameplay changes. I wouldn't call the changes below "bug fixes", so they end up in an own paragraph: * Many improvements to the AI behaviour. * Lucky and Prayer won't decrease enemy's Melee To Hit anymore. * AI Settlers and Heroes will wait 1 turn before they flee. * Lairs, Keeps and Dungeons may be guarded by Chaos creatures (additionally to Nature creatures). * Positioning of hometowns / fortresses is improved. 1.40n hometowns lie often inside a Node Aura though. * The AI wizards can choose any Arcanian starting race on Impossible. In 1.31 it's just Halflings, High Elves, High Men, Klackons and Nomads. * Neutral cities on the same continent have a more diverse racial composition. * Neutral Cities build more often buildings. I think they also grow faster. * Excess city population isn't anymore 'chopped away' when a city grows by 1,000. * Scouts say they've spotted "many" creatures in a lair, if there are 4 or more units of the big monster type inside. * Triremes and Galleys can transport 8 units. This was changed because the AI often fails to load a stack on a boat, and doesn't use the stack anymore afterwards. * - Spell Save from items works for Life Drain, Holy Word, Death Spell. * Conjurer retort rounds 25% mana bonus on monster maintenance up (e.g. War Bears and Nagas cost only 1 mana per turn). * There are 2 new options in the Settings Menu: "Revolting raiders" and "Monsters gone wild". They increase the budget for Raiders and Rampagning Mosters. * The monster budget range of weak lairs has been increased. (Every second lair is a weak lair and in 1.31 the maximum monster budget of a weak lair isn't even a tenth of the maximum budget of a strong lair.) Thank you for your attention. Bye. -- 18:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC)